


Nutcracker

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Dunkley receives a present.
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 2





	Nutcracker

"what are you watching?" Dudley Dursley asked his daughter Jessica.

Jessica was 9 years old and looked more like her mother than her father who if you would have known him from school do you want it recognized him for the loss of weight that he had lost.

Jessica had blond hair like her dad but her mom's hazel brown eyes and some slight freckles across her nose. she smiled up at her dad as she looked away from the TV and answered his question.

"The Nutcracker. the school is going to be doing a play and we were asked to watch either the play or a movie version."

"hmm." Dudley grunted as he sat down with a newspaper across from his daughter on the couch.

a couple hours later after his daughter had been ushered outside to play Dudley heard a tapping on the window he turned and saw a gray owl at the back window of the house. a small smile came to his lips as he got up to let the owl in. he accepted the package from the gray owl and gave the bird a small cracker that he kept just in case he got a unexpected package or letter from his cousin Harry.

Once he shut the window he made his way back to his seat with his package an open up the letter that came with it.

_**Merry Christmas Dudley.** _

_**hope you're doing well? it's been a little while since we last spoke so I just wanted to write a quick letter to say hi.** _

_**I don't know exactly why I am sending you this but last week my daughter Lily, yes named after my mom, went out shopping with Ginny and picked up this Nutcracker and demanded that I sent it to cousin Dudley and family. if you want to send it back you can do that but if not enjoy and have a wonderful holiday Big D.** _

Dudley put down the letter and open up the package.

"What's that Daddy?" Dudley looked up to see Jessica coming into the living room. waiting for her to stand next to him at the couch he turned it around and showed her.

"It's a nutcracker that was sent to us by my cousin Harry and his family."

"cool Daddy." Jessica reached out and lightly touched The Nutcrackers face. she pulled back when blue Sparks escaped from her fingers. cheap halls and looked up at her daddy just sat there and slight shock but smiled at her.

"Can I take him to show mommy daddy?" Jessica asked.

Dudley nodded and his little girl picked up the toy and ran off.

he sighed and looked back at his cousin's letter and look towards where his daughter had ran off from.

Maybe it was time he introduced his wife and daughter to his cousin Harry and his family.


End file.
